


Blackmail Material

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, Flash Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer for prompt made by 2metaldog ages ago - "Reno, Tseng, who knew the ever cool Tseng was that perverted?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail Material

“I think being kinky is a requirement to get a position within the ShinRa organisation. Especially if you want to be a Turk.” Elena was slurring slightly as she was drunkenly discussing with Reno.  
  
“Just look at your hair. I'm pretty sure that it counts as a kink in itself. If not, there's that issue you have with guns and power. Rude ... gets turned on by shiny surfaces, mirrors and the like.” Not to forget sunglasses. Oh, how they teased him for that. Again and again, over and over.  
  
“And I ... ehm ... like pretty girls with strap-ons.” She had another sip from her gin, blushing furiously. Reno already knew about it, but it was still a bit of an issue for her that other people knew she preferred other women over men.  
  
“Makes me wonder what's his issue.” She pointed a well-manicured finger at Tseng.  
  
Smiling wickedly, Reno leaned in and whispered something in her ear, gleefully watching her expressions change, until she was giggling like a ten-year-old.  
  
“Oh. **Oh**. Who knew that cool exterior could hide such a perverted mind.”  
  
“I did.” Reno chuckled. “Want to blackmail him into getting us a pay raise together?”


End file.
